An Eclipse On The Horizon
by Silver Of The Stars
Summary: Book 2 Of The Eclipse Series. Full summary inside, I suggest you read the first book before you even touch this one. Has supernatural powers, and I own every single one of my characters. Rated T for murder and death.
1. Prologue And Allegiances

**Full Summary-**

**Hailkit is the daughter of the deputy of Nightclan, and from the moment she first breathed her paws were already set for leadership. Life seemed perfect until one of her best friends was murdered; slowly the murderer began to pick her clanmates off one by one, and it is her's and the entire clan's burden to stop the murderer before their precious clan is destroyed from the inside out. **

**Rogue is an Elite, the Elites are a legend, but Rogue is a legend within a legend. He can wield power that not even Starclan could imagine. Rogue's powers may stretch to the end of the Earth but he is determined to help Nightclan, reasons that are unknown, even to himself. His 'clan' share a common enemy with Nightclan. **

**Rogue foresees a eclipse on a horizon, and Hailkit and Rogue must work together, or else.**

**Prologue?**

"Who are you?" My claws dug into the ground. "I am your biggest nightmare. The summoner of shadows, the blocker of the sun." I stared at the black she-cat, fear worming its way into my heart. "No... You're dead..." I felt myself slowly backing away. I nearly tripped over my tail. "No, Hailpaw, I am not dead. I am an eclipse, I always come back."

"Then why did you kill..." I couldn't even begin naming off everyone she might've killed. Faces of my friends, clanmates, enemies, flashed through the mind. "Hailpaw! Run!" A dark grey blur charged at Eclipse and tackled her. "Stormpaw?!" I yowled, but spun around and ran. Once I was safely in camp I saw Stormpaw there, pacing.

"You had everyone worried, they thought you were the next victim." I looked over my shoulder in confusion. "Then who was that?" The answer was buried in the back of my mind, I faintly remembered a large tom with unnatural violet eyes.

"Who was who?" I didn't respond to my brother's question. "I'm fine. It doesn't matter." Little did I know, but it mattered a lot. **A LOT.**

**Nightclan-**

**Leader-**

** Alphastar- **Silver tom with black spots and golden eyes

**Deputy- **

**Quillstorm- **Light brown tabby tom with sky-blue eyes

**Medicine Cat-**

** Robinfeather- **Tortoiseshell with white she-cat with leaf-green eyes

**Apprentice, Heronpaw**

**Warriors-**

** Blizzardflight- **Snowy white tom with darker spots

**Leafsplash- **Light brown she-cat with spots

**Omegatail- **Tiny black tom

**Betaflame- **Large calico she-cat with huge black paws

**Cloudpool- **Silver speckled tom with deep grey eyes

**Lightningclaw- **Fiery orange tabby tom

**Shadowblaze- **Black she-cat with fiery amber eyes

**Risingsong- **Black she-cat with faint grey stripes

**Shatteredsong- **Silver tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Sorrowpaw**

**Arrowleap- **Orange tom with a large white stripe

**Boltstrike- **Pure white tom with a large black spot

**Crowfrost- **A dark grey tom with black stripes

**Aaron- **Mysterious light grey tabby tom with a long tail

**Apprentide, Ravenpaw**

**Moonwhisper- **Large black she-cat with a long white tail

**Leopardswift- **Golden she-cat with black spots

**Tigerspeed- **Dark brown tabby tom

**Goldenleap- **Solid golden tom with broad shoulders

**Apprentices- **

** Ravenpaw- **Night black she-cat with two white forepaws

** Heronpaw- **Dark brown mottled tom

**Sorrowpaw- **Small tortoiseshell with orange splotches and piercing amber eyes

**Queens-**

** Ivoryheart- **Beautiful silver tabby she-cat **Mate: Quillstorm**

**Kits: Hailkit- **Black she-cat with white paws, ears, tail-tip, chest, and belly

**Stormkit- **Dark grey tabby tom, large black stripes

**Firestorm- **Large fiery red she-cat **Mate: Cloudpool**

**Kits: Sparkkit- **Fiery red she-cat, almost identical to her mother

**Thornkit- **Light brown speckled tom

**Other cats-**

**Eclipse- **Black she-cat with taints of dark grey, eight lives left

**The Elites**

**Leader (Starteller)-**

** Kai- **Fiery red tom with white stripes, bright orange eyes

**Deputy (Startrainer)-**

** Sinth- **Huge white tom with a large lion-like tail

**Medicine Cat (Skyreader)-**

** Dawn- **Creamy white she-cat with ginger patches, golden eyes

**Apprentice, Dusk**

**Warriors (Elites)-**

**Rose- **Dainty tortoiseshell she-cat with large

** Crysis- **Stormy grey tom with a unusually long tail

**Apprentice, Rogue**

** Ceter- **Snowy white she-cat with large pointed ears

**Monnie- **Bright orange she-cat with black spots, and white patches that glow in the dark

**Apprentice, Sonar**

** Aeith- **Dark grey mottled tom with an uncanny ability for stealth

**Apprentice, Disc**

**Apprentices (Luners/Lunas)-**

** Dusk- **Dusty brown tom with silver eyes

**Rogue- **Night-black tom, with stunning violet eyes, and long curved claws

**Sonar- **Vividly light silver tabby with green markings, she-cat

**Disc- **Charcoal colored tom with small paws but high shoulders

**Queens (Raisers)- **

** Gentlestream- **Soft black she-cat with powerful hindlegs **Mate: Crysis**

**Kits: Littlesorrel- **Tiny brown speckled she-kit with long whiskers

**Wolf- **Stormy grey tom with long legs

**Caris- **Small grey she-cat with spots and stripes **Mate: Sinth**

**Kit: Arco- **Large white tom with golden stripes and spots

**(No Elders)**

**The Elites are like a different clan. Now to clear some things up, the Elite's leader is called the Starteller, but I put leader there so you wouldn't get confused. Same with everything else. The Luners and the Lunas are names for apprentices, for example a she-cat would be a Luna and a tom would be a Luner. Spoiler Alert: All the Elites have powers, some more major then others, for example Caris's pelt wavers when an enemy looks at her, distorting her figure. Any questions post in the comment section below, but there will be some supernatural stuff!**


	2. Hailkit I

**I have replaced the first 'chapter.' Hush child, all will be explained in time.**

**Chapter 1**

**Hail I**

"Hailstar! Hailstar!" A little ginger she-kit leapt, tumbling head over paws towards the large black and white she-cat. Light icy blue eyes swung around to meet the excited kit, but softened instantly. Behind the little kit followed a more collected brother, his already broad tabby brown shoulders shifting powerfully.

"Hey Lightkit, hello Bramblekit." The leader dropped into a crouch so that she was eye level with the two kits. "What little adventure are you up to now?" Hailstar's eyes twinkled, a trait that she was well-known for. Lightkit could barely contain her excitement as she pranced around her brother on her toes.

Hailstar smiled, "You both are so much like your mother and her brother when they were little." Hailstar meant Sparkfeather and Thornfire. "Tell us a story!" Lightkit mewed energetically. "Hmm I don't know..." Hailstar pretended to look hesitant. A night black tom padded over to Hailstar, a tom that towered over the large Nightclan leader. "Here, I will help tell you a nice long one. Come on Hailstar, let's go into your den."

Bramblekit grinned knowingly "But you two share!" The tom gave Bramblekit a rare smile. "But of course, that was a secret." In response, Hailstar purred and nuzzled his shoulder, in which Lightkit doubled over gagging "Ew!" She shrieked.

The black cat straightened, "Right, so story?" Hailstar nodded "Rouge and I will tell you OUR story." Lightkit looked up. "I've never heard your story." Bramblekit rolled his eyes "None of us have. Now shut your muzzle and let's go!" The four padded into the rocky crevice, which opened into a decent sized den.

Rouge smiled, "I suppose Hailstar should start." Bramblekit tilted his head. "But what about Rougesun's part?" Lightkit shrugged "It will come eventually I suppose." The couple nodded. "Now, it all began when I was just a kit, five and a half moons, I remember that certain dream clearly..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I padded along a misty forest, my paws creating no sound on the silent forest floor. The quietness was like ice, so fragile and I didn't want to break it. But someone else did, "Rogue." I turned my head and realized that I had crept up on a scene. Two cats, toms, were looking at each other. Curiosity burned, and I fed it by creeping closer._

_ I saw clearer, one was a night black tom, and the other was a stormy grey one. The black tom couldn't be any older than I. "Crysis, please," The black tom began, his tail tip trembling. "No, Rogue." Crysis replied coldly. "You have seen enough already." Rogue let out a little cry, a cry that I couldn't decipher as pain or sadness. _

_ I wanted to go and comfort him, but Rouge was already talking again. "No, Rosetta, please!" Crysis's eyes were already hard as steel, and they seemed to soften into just rock. "Rosetta has died. She couldn't take the power of the Lifedrink, so the Stars Of Avem took her spirit. Be at peace, my young Luner, for one day she will see you again, as a mere feather of the great Avem." _

_ So many of these words were unknown to me, so I retreated a few paces, but I backed into a large stick, and it cracked loudly. Instantly two pairs of eyes fastened me into the bracken I was hiding in, and pinioned me against the oak tree I was behind. _

_ I whimpered in fear, but the cat named Rogue looked at me, almost observing me. "I do not like intrusions upon these conversations." He announced and waved his tail. I shrieked as whiteness obscured them from my vision, it didn't hurt but it felt like I was being shoved roughly back, _and I woke up in the medicine cat's den.

"You almost stopped breathing, you had everybody worried." Heronpaw looked into my eyes, like trying to read mine, but to obvious no avail. "You- no, your eyes are like Ravenpaw's." He stuttered. My tail tip twitched. "Is that a compliment?" Heronpaw shrugged. "Only if you think it is." Ravenpaw had beautiful lake-blue eyes that shone, eyes that got what seemed like every tom within one or two moons of her age treading after her tail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ravenfrost? She was pretty even back then?" Lightkit interrupted, her eyes widened with awe, already enthralled with the story. Hailstar and all the other cats in the den looked across the clearing, eyeing the sleek furred shimmering she-cat as she padded across the clearing. Thornfire trotted up to meet her, and together they padded out of the camp with their tails entwined lovingly.

"I never want to have a mate." Lightkit declared huffily, her tail lashing decisively. "I think that Splashkit is a wonderful cat." Bramblekit replied just as heatedly to his sister, then slapped his tail over his mouth. Rougesun tipped his head and emitted a loud deep laugh, "Got your eyes on Moonwhisper's only daughter eh?" Moonwhisper had kitted one she-kit and three toms just a single moon after Bramblekit and Lightkit's birth. The only she-kit, Splashkit, was a beautiful silver she-kit with dainty darker grey paws.

"Splashkit would be a fine friend." Hailstar announced in a voice that signified the end of that conversation for now. "Ravenfrost should be named Ravenshine, or something prettier." Lightkit fussed ignorantly, her forepaw striking the ground for emphasis. "Lightkit, hush, there is a reason her last name is frost, now please, we will reach that part eventually." Rougesun chided gently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I bounded restlessly in the new snow, my black pelt spotted. "You look like a snow hare." Sparkkit commented snidely. "You look like a dead ember." I retorted lightly. Sparkkit sniffed, holding her head high. "I do not." Thornkit's voice cut through sensibly, "How would you know? You can't see yourself." I stifled a giggle as Sparkkit rolled her eyes.

"Oh _please._ I deserve to be training as a apprentice instead on hanging out with a bunch of mouse-brains like you two." The pleasant voice of Sparkkit's father interjected "The first thing you would learn is how to take your tail down a few notches." I purred in amusement, Cloudpool's gentle sky-blue gaze reflected his preferred personality, one that shone on Thornkit.

Cloudpool, Moonwhisper, Risingsong, Crowfrost, and Goldenleap was a group of rouges who had joined Nightclan a while back, but some cats were still not used to having around.

Firestorm glared at Cloudpool who was gently scolding her daughter. "Do not criticize my daughter." She hissed moodily. A few clanmates glanced at the small argument, mainly the gossipers. Sparkkit's expression was smug, while Thornkit's was dismayed. "She isn't perfect, no one is." Cloudpool replied smoothly.

"See? I hate that honey-smooth voice, like you're covering it up!" Firestorm snarled. Stormkit glanced at me from the nursery, a silent question and I rapidly shook my head. "Don't come out here right now." I mouthed to my brother. Cloudpool had refused to back down from Firestorm's challenge. "Just a few moons ago, you announced that you enjoyed my voice, it calmed you down like the ocean's waves." The speckled tom was speaking a mere fact, but it seemed to just enrage Firestorm further.

Firestorm opened her mouth to spit a fiery counter, but Cloudpool lashed his tail, the only sign he was either frustrated or angry. "Not in front of the kits, or the clan." Firestorm narrowed her eyes. "Sister." Shadowblaze commanded, her meow echoing the the authority of being once a deputy. But yet Firestorm refused to back down first.

I watched, comparing the two's personalities. Cloudpool was calm, sensible, easy to be around with, and had a good feeling between right and wrong. Firestorm was well, fiery, and had an all to ready temper. How they ever became a couple left several cats pondering for a long time.

Firestorm sneered "_Cloudy_, why don't you-" She didn't get to continue. "Mother! Stop it!" Thornkit stalked up to the larger she-cat, his tail high and his amber eyes defiant. Firestorm's glare, I shuddered. "Thornkit, this is a discussion between your father and I." Firestorm spat out the word, father, like it was venomous.

Quillstorm had arrived at the scene now, and in a moment he flashed his tail over my eyes so I couldn't see, Cloudpool's angry shriek resonated deep inside his chest, and the silence that followed became overwhelming, like a large thick blanket of ice that no one was willing to break. I wrenched away from my father's protective tail, and Cloudpool stood in front of Thornkit, a long bloody claw mark running half way down his face.

The whole clan froze, and Thornkit's amber eyes shone with disbelief. "You," Cloudpool bared his fangs, his lips curling into a snarl. "Firestorm just tried to claw her own kit!" Whispers flew like the wind, and Quillstorm padded forward to intercept the rapidly escalating fight.

"Stop this madness." Quillstorm lashed his tail, his tone left no room for argument. "Cloudpool, see the Robinfeather and Heronpaw. Firestorm, I want you in Alphastar's den." Firestorm glanced incredulously at the clan, her eyes falling over her sister. Shadowblaze's eyes were hard and unforgiving, her eyes displaying all to openly her opinion on the recent event.

Sparkkit, my fur rose. It was all her fault! The ginger kit had a dark smug look, and I felt my own claws slowly unsheathe. "Leave it, there will be time for revenge later." Ravenpaw's gentle whisper sounded in my ear. I looked up, and her intelligent eyes conveyed that she was feeling the same as me. "I saw it, trust me. But there will be better opportunities." I nodded.

At least someone had my back. Aaron's icy green eyes met mine, and he dipped his head at me. "Hailkit." His voice was cool, but I heard the tinge of anger in it. "For now." He told me. "I will, I can wait." I whispered. I would never forget.

Precisely one quarter-moon had passed. "The fire in your eyes." Aaron meowed to Ravenpaw. "Harness it, use it." I sat contently watching Ravenpaw and Aaron practice. It was interesting, their method. "Of course." Ravenpaw's reply was sure. "Then attack me." My ears perked up. Ravenpaw leapt at him, which he dove forward, sliding smoothly under her.

Ravenpaw ducked her head, catching his tail in her teeth, and used him as leverage, and rolled neatly onto her paws. Aaron spun around, his claws out. I gasped, his claws were long, long enough to be a danger for Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw sped at him, and they fought so fast, exchanging a few speedy blows before breaking apart again.

Her claws seemed longer than Aaron's, if it was possible. And then in a split second it was over. Ravenpaw chuckled, her paws planted firmly on Aaron's chest, her teeth mere whiskers from his throat. The battle was over as quickly as it had been won, and I cheered. Ravenpaw purred affectionately "That was a assessment?" Aaron rolled his eyes and sighed. Alphastar padded out of the shadows next to me, and I jumped.

"Warrior ceremony. Sun down." He meowed simply, and padded away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh wow." Lightkit whispered, awed. She glanced out of the den, eyeing the silver speckled tom and and the black she-cat exchange friendly nudges. "Aaron is totally one of the best fighters!" Bramblekit grinned. Rougesun shrugged. "What can I say, he's older than me by like, a few minutes." Lightkit giggled.

"But he's not a hero like you." Lightkit announced firmly. "He could've been if things had been different." Rouge murmured. He looked wistfully off into space, his eyes an ocean of wisdom. "Back to the story," Hailstar whispered, but Rougesun shook his head. "It's already dusk. You have two ceremonies to preform." Hailstar nodded "I guess so."

Lightkit and Bramblekit were ushered out of the den, and they bounded over to Sorrowfern. "Let all cats gather underneath high-rock for a clan meeting." Hailstar called, though must of the clan were already outside, waiting patiently.

"Tonight, two young cats, will receive their warrior name. Littlepaw and Brackenpaw step forward." The two siblings padded forward in sync, the daughter and son of Leafsplash and Lightningclaw. "Do you choose the way of the Stars of Avem or the way of Starclan?" Hailstar had edited the original ceremony due to recent events.

"Stars of Avem." Littlepaw responded clearly, since she was older she got to choose first. "Very well." Hailstar retreated and Rougesun stepped forward. "Tonight you will be accepted under the wings, become one of the feathers of the stars. Your name will be renounced and replaced." Littlepaw's eyes shone with determination.

"Who are you now?" Rougesun asked her clearly. Littlepaw hesitated, "You only get to choose once." Rougesun teased lightly. Littlepaw was the first cat to be actually involved in the new system of naming. "I am Bluesky, a daughter of Avem, one of the many feathers of two wings, a sister of the stars." Lightningclaw's eyes shone with pride.

"Very well, everyone welcome Bluesky!" The clan chanted their new clanmate. The newly named Bluesky smiled.

"I choose Starclan." Brackenpaw replied. Hailstar nodded "Do you promise to protect your clan, follow the warrior code, treat your clanmates as an equal, believe in Starclan, even at the cost of your life?" Brackenpaw nodded "I do." Hailstar's eyes shone "Then you will be now known as Brackenclaw."

Ravenfrost watched, sitting next to Aaron and Thornfire. "Aaron, you would make a good Sleetfang or something." Thornfire grinned mischievously. "Yes, yes you would." He seconded his mate's words. Aaron rolled his eyes. "Not this again." Rougesun saw this. "Before you all go, Aaron please step up."

Aaron glanced pointedly at his friends. "Do you wish for a full name?" Aaron paused, hesitation clear in his eyes. "Yes." He finally replied. "Very well." Rougesun smiled, knowing his brother well. "Tonight you will be accepted under the wings, become one of the feathers of the stars. Your name will be renounced and replaced. Who are you now?" Aaron smiled. "I am Snowraven."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**All will be explained, all will be, I promise. The first chapter is sort of meant to confusing, trust me. **


End file.
